Vidar
Timeline Backstory Vidar was just a simple Green Anole living in dimension C-QGH-39045783925, as part of an underground reptilian mob known as Sharp Scales. Due to his small size, he was low-ranked, despite being one of the most powerful, as reptile politics is completely reliant on size. One day he was captured by John Esper, who was hunting him. The unique quality of his soul was apparently crucial to the creation of The Esper Eye. Half of his soul was extracted to make it. To compensate for the loss, Esper gave Vidar a small section of his own soul, which filled the gap. Because his lizard body rejected the soul, so he was given a human homoculus body to help contain it. Vidar was then on able to swtich between the two forms at will, connected through one stiched-up soul. Recollections of an Eyeball The story begins with Vidar creating the Esper Eye, his human body and soul already acquired in advance. However, the Esper Eye functions with infinite unrestrained psychic power, and Vidar was unable to use it. In order to be able to work together, Vidar has to train up his mind, and Esper had to develop it's powers and learn self-restraint. On the latest day, the Esper Eye develops it's Return power, teleporting Vidar away from the fight that he was seriously injured in. Quest for the Godhand Vidar is back in his home dimension, and has settled down to owning a shop selling magical artifacts. However, it wasn't doing very well, and just before he closes it, Greater Sin annihalates his town. He was only able to escape by switching to his lizard form. He then set off, alongside the other heroes of the story, to defeat Greater Sin and restore the town. During the RP, Vidar gained Aqua, a water spirit that from then on he can summon to help, and Retan, a neutral-element spirit that can generate a shield, or be fired at enemies using Soulmancy. After the RP, Vidar has his Esper Eye stolen by Tatae, who was tracking it, believing it would lead her to Nathan. New Years 09 Tournament Though he sustained heavy injuries, Vidar bested in a battle. Shiniyaro claimed Vidar's soul as his own, meaning that if Vidar dies, he fights Shiniyaro. If he wins, he can continue living, and will go on like that until finally Shiniyaro can kill him. While this could technically make him immortal, Vidar doubts that he'd be able to keep beating Shiniyaro for very long. Stats Battle As a lizard, Vidar was proficient in a very unique kind of magic, called Soulmancy, which means to manipulate souls. It gives Vidar a huge advantage over many enemies, because he can attack their souls directly, which hardly anyone has a defense against. Most of Vidar's attacks are strictly non-physical. While he does have a couple that are, they aren't very powerful. Detachment: '''A basic Soulmany move, however a very versatile and easy to use one. Simply put, it involves detaching one's soul from their body. While the body remains limp and helpless, their soul is free to move around. This is useful for both attacking someone's soul, and reconnaissance, since the soul can move through walls. Because of experiments on Vidar's soul by John Esper, Vidar can split up his soul at will, and fire parts of it at enemies. Even before the experiments, Vidar was able to slightly manipulate the shape of his soul, including stretching it out past his body, but he wasn't aware of the potential of soul-shaping until his fight with Shiniyaro. '''Aura Finder: '''An analytical spell involving Soulmancy, that allows Vidar to detect souls and magical energy. It can work on a very large range to detect something, or search for something specific, but it takes longer the farther away it is. In order to track a specific magical signature, Vidar needs to decipher it first, which can only be done up close. Up close, Vidar can determine more details of the soul by sensing it, including it's nature, element, strength, and energy. '''Spirit Leech: '''Creates a trail of energy to a target, which begins absorbing energy from them. Vidar has relatively low energy reserves, compared with a lot of people, which makes this technique useful. '''Flumen: A basic water spell, which shoots a high-pressure blast of water from his hand. Because it doesn't do much damage, he only uses it on enemies especially weak to water (such as those made of water or sand), or for non-combat purposes, such as a jet to jump up, or to drink. Telekinesis: '''A product of his psychic training, Vidar can move objects with his mind. However, he can't use this on himself, and he can only move small objects, only weighing so much as a head, and can't lift anything moving too fast. '''Change Lizard/ Change Human: '''Vidar can switch between his original lizard body and his homoculus human body at will, and what happens to one body will not affect the other. All of his spells are intact in both forms. However, as a lizard Vidar can only talk in Lizardspeak, which is represented by green-colored text. Vidar is also the most skilled user of The Esper Eye, and also has Aqua and Retan. In their spirit forms, Vidar can use Soulmancing to fire them at enemies. Aqua can also be summoned into her quasi-human form, and Retan can for weak shields. Intelligence Since he used to be the leader of a treasure hunting team, Vidar knows how to lead. However, he isn't very up-to-date on book smarts, especially since his home dimension is in the dark ages, and he doesn't care much otherwise. However, he's fairly apt at planning and scheming, and is often used to having to outwit his opponents. Spirits During "Quest for the Godhand", Vidar acquired the company of two spirits, Aqua and Retan. Aqua The elemental spirit of water. She has two forms, the spirit form, which is a glowing blue ball of energy, and her quasi-human form, who looks like a girl of around 6 or 7. In QftGH, she wore a plain-looking blue dress, but from that point on she wears a mage-like robe that looks similar to Vidar's, only it's closed and has a hood (and is smaller, obviously). Aqua can manipulate water, however she can't manipulate water that already has magical energy attached to it. This includes the water in people's bodies, which has a soul overlapping it, golems made of ice or water, and she can't redirect water spells (though she is completely impervious to them). Her main weakness is her fear of electricity, and with good reason, since it deals tons of damage to her. All of her speech is colored blue. Retan A gray-looking ball of light, Vidar's guardian. Everyone in QftGH got one paired up with them, except for a couple people. While inside the Esper Eye, Retan provides a small stream of constant energy, and colors the silver gold. Retan can also create weak spirit walls, generally good for one attack. Otherwise, Retan mostly serves as a projectile for Vidar's soulmancing. His speech is colored gray. Profile '''Name: Vidar Gender: Male Age: 19 at the time of QftGH Species: Human/ Lizard (Green Anole) Alignment: Neutral Good Personality: Intelligent, and has the foresight to predict what people do and he acts accordingly. Tends to act unaffected by things, even if that's not how he feels on the inside. Doesn't particularly like leading people, but on occasion he'll just naturally guide people in a paternal sort of way. Hates traveling and change in general, and prefers just working in his magic shop than fighting evil. However, he'll do what's necessary. Appearance: Blue hair (dyed) that's somewhat spiky from too much hair gel, which also leaves little white stuff in it. Wears an open blue robe, with a large symbol in Esper Code written in white on the back, with some more Esper code around the bottom of the cape. The rest of his clothes look somewhat medieval, an almost-white brown long-sleeved shirt, and more brown pair of pants, and funny-looking wizard shoes. Has blue eyes, achieved through blue-colored contacts. History: Formerly one of the three assistants to John Esper, the other two being Sandals and Yuuda, as well as a high-powered lizard. He was in charge of constructing the Esper Eye, a multi-purpose magical artifact originally designed to aid Esper in his old age, being able to store memories and increase physical ability, but has other functions built in, such as telepathy, which helped Vidar communicate with the others, what with lizards not being able to talk and all. A large part of his soul was split off, but replaced with a part of John Esper's human soul, giving Vidar a human form. After Esper's death, all three assistants were frozen in his tomb, until they were accidentally released by Nathan. All of them except for Vidar, that is, who had ordered Esper to wake him up 7 years before everyone else, and in that time became the captain of a treasure hunting camp. Equipment: *Offensive - Retan: A floating light grey spirit he gained from QftGH. Retan can be used to improve weapons, and to create a spirit shield that can block weak attacks. Vidar's primary use, however, is to fire him at enemies, like when Vidar attacks people with his soul.- Aqua: Another spirit, blue in color. Unlike Retan, Aqua can take on a humanoid form, looking like a little girl with blue hair and a simple blue-colored dress, and orange sandals. In her humanoid form, Aqua can throw large globs of water, trap people in large bubbles, make a bubble shield, and she's afraid of electricity. If she's defeated in battle, she returns to spirit. In spirit form she can still make bubble shields, and Vidar can harness her power to improve his Flumen spell, and fire her like Retan. When shot at enemies in soul form, she does extra damage to fire element souls, like in fire demons. Humans who have fire magic do not have fire element souls. *Defensive- Esper Eye (Not with him in the tournament): A full profile of the Esper Eye is already available. Vidar typically wears Esper in the form of a gauntlet. Esper is golden when combined with Retan, and can recharge himself a little in that state. *Miscellaneous - Hari Da Comber: A gift from Hexor. "Gluo" can make the comb fire extremely sticky hair gel, "Azulis Gluo" makes it shoot blue hair dye (other colors can probably be achieved by adding "is" to the end of their name in Spanish and then saying gluo), and apple syrup can be made with "Minor Dulcce Gluo!" for some reason. Saves Vidar a fortune on blue hair dye, gel, and pancake syrup. Can be used a key for Hexor's lightning dimension or.. something along the lines of that.- Portal Charm: Looks like a broken magnifying glass. Can open portals to anywhere the holder has been before. Hari Da Comber can also be used to make the portal charm open a hole to Hexor's lightning realm. Magic/Skills: *Magic - Flumen: A spell that lets Vidar fire a powerful jet of water from his hands. The power of this attack can be improved when harnessing Aqua's power. - Telekinesis: Vidar can move nearby objects with his mind, although he can't move things that are too heavy or moving too fast. - Soulmancing: Because of the work he did on the Esper Eye, Vidar's soul has been split up. He can detach parts of it and fire it at enemies. He can also detach his whole soul, or fire Retan and Aqua like bullets. These attacks affect people's souls and things on the soul plane of existence, and have no physical presence. For example, it would be able to hit Cwis when he's intangible, but not when he's solid. - Spirit Leech: Vidar can absorb people's magical energy with his Spirit Leech attack. - Aura Tracker: Allows Vidar to read a person or object's magical signature, and to look for a certain magical signature from long distances. Great for looking for magical items for his store. - Change Lizard: Allows Vidar to switch to his lizard form. When one form is injured, the other form is not.- Change Human: Allows Vidar to switch to his human form. *Skills - Charisma: Vidar is great at selling people something, or convincing people to help.- Leadership: Being a former treasure hunting captain, Vidar knows what it's like to lead. *Weapon Techniques - Esper Eye ability (Rule Breaker): Allows Vidar to bend the otherwise strict rules of the Esper Eye.- Esper Eye level two (Soul Bind Chain): Allows Vidar to bond his soul with another person through a chain formed from the Esper Eye. With Spirit Leech he can absorb large parts of a persons energy, telekinesis lets him control that person like a puppet, Aura Finder lets him completely analyze the person, and Soulmancery lets him detach the person's soul from their body completely. Weaknesses/Strengths: *Strengths - Can attack people's souls or their body.- When injured, he can switch between his two forms. *Weaknesses - Whatever part of his body he detaches his soul from is basically dead. If his soul is away from his body too long, his body will rot and his soul will wither away.- He doesn't own any "typical" weapons, like a sword or a gun, and isn't very good at using them anyway. Affiliates: - Sandals (Former coworker, enemy) - Yuuda (Former coworker, ex-girlfriend, enemy) - Nathan (Former employee) - Hubert (Former employee) - Garen (Former employee) - Kunrai (Former employee) - Louis (Employee) - Hexor (Friend) - Mizu (Friend) - Cwis (Friend) - Alex (Friend) - Tatae (Enemy) - Sigurd (Enemy) - Micheal (Enemy) - Soot (Enemy) Tropes Telekinesis- One of Vidar's powers, albeit barely used. Mana Drain- Spirit Leech. My Significance Sense Is Tingling- Vidar's Aura Finder can be used to very long ranges in order to find/track stuff. Badass Longcoat- Vidar's blue cloak is one of these. You Gotta Have Blue Hair- How does he get his hair like that? Dye and gel from a magical hairbrush from another dimension. Because he's worth it. Elite Mooks- Vidar used to be one, working for lizards. Our Souls Are Different- Vidar exists on two planes, the physical plane, in which he exhanges human and lizard forms, and the spiritual plane, on which his soul resides, which basically just a huge ball of power (which stays the same size regardless of body). A human/lizard shaped mass of power straddles between the two planes, connecting them, called a Tether. His soulmancy actually works by detaching/firing out his tether, and damaging other tethers. Why, how does YOUR soul work? Really Seven Hundred Years Old- Vidar has been in stasis for thousands of years, so he only looks 19. Aqua is even worse. She's probably as old as the planet she lives on (which would be billions of years old) but looks 6-7 years old. The Little Shop That Wasnt There Yesterday- Vidar owns one. Disappeared when the town was destroyed, and then rebuilt afterwards (assumedly). I Got Better- Vidar's homoculus body was once killed by Dark Matter, but he just got a new one. Also, Vidar can switch bodies if one is injured, leaving the other in stasis so it can be quickly repaired. Mouse World- Sharp Scales Category:RP Characters